


Societal Mores

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never fit in, but that's okay. He doesn't really want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Societal Mores

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. November 2010? Maybe December? I don't date these things. :P
> 
> Written for the prompt _Society's standards_ on [daily_prompt](http://daily-prompt.dreamwidth.org).

Adam liked to think that people were accepting, that people didn't say one thing and do another, but he knew they did, because society had standards that completely encouraged that sort of thing.

The sort of attitudes that had people saying that it was "refreshing" to see someone like him, out and proud and completely unashamed of it, making it big, while in the same motion they condemned him for being too forward with it, of shoving it into peoples' faces.

The sort of attitudes that had people saying they were Christian with one breath and spouting hate speech with the next, as if that was what their Savior had preached. (He hadn't; Adam had looked, unlike _some_.)

The sort of attitudes that had people praising his music as "striking" and "beautiful", yet refusing to play it on the radio because of one word in it.

The sort of attitudes that had people saying that no one should be afraid to just be themselves, even while they said that maybe he should try to fit in a little bit better.

Yeah, Adam knew all about society's standards. 

But he thought maybe they should be called "society's double-standards".


End file.
